Son of a etherious
by Dusk N Dust
Summary: After the first deliora attack, he was found by fishermen where he met a demon of zeref and his two sworn brother. Now armed with a pipe and deadly power and his partner Tony Tony Chopper, he'll take the world by storm and become the greatest wizard alive. Graykino (Gray x Yukino) Dont like dont read.


**Hi guys. Once again, im rewriting the story Why. Because I just decided to rewrite every story I have posted. So expect changes. **

**No the ship isn't changing cause I like the ship, its my otp, and it'll be my otp forever.** **Don't like my decision, deal with it. Not forcing you to read this so you can just leave.**

**Also, ****gray will not have magic in this fic. What he'll be using will be shown later.** **(Chapter 8)**

**Disclaimer, I do not own fairy tail. Never did, never will**

* * *

A rabbit hopped around in a open field. It kept picking up random things before coming across train tracks.

The sound of a whistle startled it before it turned to see a train coming in its direction.

The contraption scared it off as the train rolled right by its previous location.

A man wearing a feather hat with a white trench coat and gafeng pants with a long pipe on his back leaned down as a blue nosed reindier wearing a pink hat with an x on it stood up. "We're almost at hargeon. And with hargeon, we find pothos." he said before turning to the man.

"So, what do you suggest we do." The silence he got annoyed him before he started to poke the man. "Come on. You can't just ignore me." he whined only to be met with a snore. "Oh no. Not again." He cried out.

XXX

"What." a girl shouted at a shopkeeper. "You mean to tell me this is the only magic store in town." she exclaimed.

"Fraid so. People around here are more fishing folk then magic folk. I recon most people here dont even know how to use magic. I opened up this shop for wizards who might be passing by."

Getting off the counter, she let off a sigh as she prepared to leave. "Aw man. And I came all this way just for nothing." she said dejected. "Now now, don't say that little lady. I have all the latest goods" he said before digging into a chest.

"This colors magic is popular. All young girls like it. It lets you change the color of your clothes anytime." Playing with the dial, he changed the color of his shirt to purple.

"No i already have that" she said while the man turned his shirt to green. "What I really want are some powerful gate keys." "Gate keys." he repeated. "Thats a rare request."

A silver key caught her eye. Walking to it, her face changed into one of pure delight. "Oh wow its the little doggy." she exclaimed. "Yes but that ones not very powerful." he said.

"I know but I really want it. So, how much."

"20,000 jewels."

Her face froze as everything was silent. "How much did you say it was again" she asked. "20,000 jewels" he stated bluntly.

Getting on the counter, she gave the man a suggestive pose. "Oh come how. How much is it really worth."

XXX

"I can't believe it. That old geezer only knocked of 1,000 jewels. Is my sex worth that much." she ranted.

"Are you serious. Its really him."

"Pothos."

A couple of girls ran by her while saying pothos. "Pothos." she repeated before a smile reached her face. "As in the wizard whos magic is unknown. Hes in this dead end town." she said before running after the girls.

The man from before and the same reindeer walked through an alley with the reindeer panting. "Geez. Why do you look so tired " he asked. "You try carrying a man who's four times taller than you." he retorted. "Okay. But I still don't see the problem."

His response was met with a whack to the head. "If you were to stop being nocturnal, then maybe you wouldn't have to worry about most of the things that get you in trouble." he scolded. "And i told you its not my fault I can't sleep at night." The man retorted.

"Pothos"

"So dreamy."

"And there's our target." the reindeer deadpanned.

A man with blue hair struck a pose causing all the girls around him to squeal, with the blonde one staring at the man in shock with a blush in her face. 'Why is my heart beating like this. Whats gotten into me.'

"You ladies are all so sweet."

"Pothos." they cheered.

When his eyes met hers, she could feel her heart beating even faster. 'He looked at me.' she thought. 'Is it because he's a famous wizard. Is that why my hearts pounding out of control.' Soon enough, her eyes became the same as the other girls. 'Could it be.'

Unbeknownst of anyone, a pipe was being dragged on the ground.

'Am I in love.' Getting closer to him, she began to fall deeper in love with him.

'Is he the one.'

"Alright shithead." A man said knocking her out of her trance.

Turning around, pothos saw a man wearing a green trench coat and black gafeng pants. He had a chained pocket watch on his right pocket and a pipe in his hands. But the thing that was so surprising to everyone was that.

"Zzz"

He was asleep.

This was mistaken as him thinking pothos wasn't worth his time.

"YOU'RE SO RUDE"

"POTHOS IS A GREAT WIZARD."

"YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE OR WE'RE GONNA RIP YOU TO SHREDS."

"Whats wrong with you people." he wheezed out.

"Now now my lovelies. Let him go. I'm sure he didnt mean anything malicious about it." Pothos said gaining the attention of all the girls once again. "POTHOS." they squealed.

Writing pothos on the board, he holds it out to the man with a smug smile on his face. "Here's my autograph. Now you can brag to all your friends and give it to your son one day."

Yawning, the man knocked it away with the pipe before turning around. "No thanks."

Soon enough, he was back on the ground. "You forgot what you were supposed to be doing." the reindeer deadpanned. "Yes I did."

"Well, im afraid I must be going my laddies, I have business to attend to." He announced.

"Youre leaving already."

"Time for the red carpet" he muttered before snapping his fingers summoning a pink magic circle. Soon enough, he was in the air as pink flames were underneath his feet. "Im having a soiree on my yacht tonight. You're all invited." With that, he was gone.

"And there he goes." the man said. "What a creep." the blonde said. "Thanks for the help."

XXX

"My names lucy. Its nice to meet you."

"Same here lucy. My names chopper and this is gray." the reindeer said while his partner was eating a salad.

"Anyways, that pothos guy was using a charm spell to hypnotize all those girls. And make them think they're in love with him. Charm spells have the power to attract people to you against their own will. They've been banned for years. Nobody even sells them anymore. He must've gone through a lot of trouble to get one of those. What a creep" she ranted. "I completely fell victim to his spell. And I would've stayed that way if you guys didn't barge in. I can't really thank you guys enough."

Yawning, gray stuffed more of his salad into him. "Yeah yeah get on with it."

She gave them a friendly smile despite every part of her raging at gray. "I know I may not look like it, but im a wizard to." she said.

Her attempts to scare and possibly awe him failed at his so.

Seeing that it was pointless, she began to calm down and explain how guilds work to gray. While doing so, she failed to notice that gray was slowly dousing off.

"But there are tons of them all over the world. I've heard its much harder to get into the more popular ones." By now, gray had completely fell asleep while holding his plate of food.

"Hey, you guys said you had something to do right." When she saw that gray didn't answer, nor was he moving, she began to get scared. "Gray." she asked.

The customers were surprised to see him suddenly stop like that. "You think hes." "Fool dont say that in front of his girlfriend."

Holding up his hoof, chopper counted from three to one and by the time he hit one, gray fell into the food, before lifting his head up shocking everyone. "HE CAME BACK TO LIFE." They shouted. Looking around, he noticed a waitress standing next to him.

"Sir, are you alright." she asked, before gray suddenly grabbed her dress and used it to wipe his face causing her to scream and run away.

"Damn, I fell asleep again." he said before continuing to eat. "YOU FELL ASLEEP." they shouted. "Thats not possible." A man said. "In the middle of a meal and conversation."

"And he just starts chewing again."

"Well this should cover you two. Maybe I'll see you two later." she said

putting money on the table wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Thank you for coming mam. We hope to see you again." The waitress stammered out due to the embarrassment she suffered.

"No problem mam."

XXX

"Oh my. Looks like the fairy tail guilds out there causing trouble again. Demon bandit clan wiped out, but seven homes destroyed. Geez, talk about going overboard." she laughed before turning the page.

"Ah, the centerfolds mirajane." she sighed. "I wish I knew how to join. Do you have to apply or maybe have an interview with them. But im so going to join fairy tail. They're the coolest guild ever." she squealed.

"So you wanna join fairy tail ey." a voice said. Looking behind her, she saw pothos standing there. "Pothos." she snarled. "I've been looking all over for you. I wanted to personally invite you to my yacht party tonight."

Even though he gave a nice smile, she didn't believe it. "Nice try, but charm magics weakness is awareness. If anyone knows its being used on them, it won't work."

"Just as I thought, the moment I laid eyes on you, I guessed you were a wizard. The invitation still stands though.

"Forget it" she refused. "I wouldn't be caught dead at a party with a creep like you." a tag with the word creep on it pierced him in the stomach as he repeated the word. "Why would you call me that." he asked. "Cause you use your magic to make yourself popular.

Giving her a wink, he smiled at her as he began to give her an explanation. "Dont be mad dear. I'm just trying to have some good fun. All I wanted to do was have fun at my own party."

"This just proves that even famous wizards can be big idiots." a tag with the word idiot proceeded to stab him.

"You with to join fairy tail, right."

Lucy gasped as he spoke as if he were reading her mind.

"You've heard about pothos right. One of fairy tails wizards."

"Well yeah" said lucy. "Your telling me your him, your that pothos" she gave him a questioning glare as the man began to sweat. "Thats correct, and if you want to join, I could probably put in a good work for you." His offer get him into fairy tail caused her to gasp in shock.

Lucy came to the man with hearts In hear eyes. "I would love to come to your party tonight." She said giggling. "Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be." he muttered. The hearts dissapeared before they were replaced by sparkling eyes, "so you really think you could get me into fairy tail. No kidding." She knew that she was getting her hopes way to high with this creep, but she didn't care as this was her chance to join fairy tail. "I dont see why not. But you cant say anything about the charm spell." Pothos stated. "I WONT SAY A WORD" she shouted. "Good, then I'll see you at the party tonight." And with a snap of his fingers, he was in the air with pink flames jetting out of his feet. "You got it mr. pothos sir." Soon enough the heart eyes dissapeared as she realized what just happened.

"He got me, I was psuedo charmed." she cursed. "But" she gained a smile and jumped in the air. "Hooray, hes going to get me into fairy tail. I just have to keep my moth shut and try to be nice to the sleazebag until then" she giggled.

XXX

Night arrived as some people were still out.

"Wow gray. You were really out." chopper said. "Yeah." "Because of that, our target probably got away." "Yeah."

"Hey isn't that pothos boat."

"Whos pothos."

"Are you kidding me. Hes a wizard from fairy tail."

"Whats that about our target getting away." he smirked. "Yeah but neither of us can swim. Dumbass." Realizing that his friend was right, he cursed as he looked around.

Seeing a rowboat, he smiled as he patted his friend on the back.

"Its lucy right, that's a lovely name" Lothos flirted. "Yeah, thanks" "I'd like to toast your beauty."

Snapping his fingers, drops of the drink he had floated up as he sent them towards lucy. "Now open wide lucy, saviour the taste of each drop."

Ignoring the creepy he got from lucy, he gave her trusting smile. 'I'm strong, I can get through the' she thought. With that, she slapped away the drops.

"What do you think your doing" she snarled. "I know what your up to, your trying to use sleep magic" she revealed.

Pothos just chuckled as his trusting smile changed into a sadistic one. "very impressive, my dear." he said.

"Look, I dont want to give you the wrong idea. Yes, I really want to join fairy tail guild, but I'm not going to date you to make that happen." she said. "your quite a handful, arent you."

Suddenly, the curtains open as a bunch of men carrying woman come from behind them. "What going on here" questioned lucy. "Welcome aboard my ship, and you'd be wise to behave yourself until you make it to Bosco Dont make me angry" he said with an insane face.

"We're going to bosco? You said you'd get me into fairy tail!" she screamed. "Forget it. I just said that I could lure you here and make you one of our slaves." he revealed

"How could you? Your going to kidnap all these girls?" The men just laughed. "that's our pothos, all right." said a minion said. "We got a big haul this time." Another said. "Why you" lucy hissed as she reached for her keys, only for them to get stolen by a whip of fire created by pothos

"These are gatekeys. So your a celestial wizard. Only the wizard who is contracted can use this magic. So these are absolutely useless to me. Whoops" Throwing them out, he gave lucy a sadistic glare as she began to whimper. "You used magic to take advantage of others. Your the worst wizard alive" she cried

Suddenly, gray crashes through the roof surprising everyone. "Hey I know you." Seeing lucy surprised him, before he turned towards his target. "If it isn't little ol play boy." he taunted shocking everyone. Where was this spunk earlier.

"Gray." she shouted. "Lucy, what are you doing here." "No time for that get me out of here." he wailed. "Fine." grabbing her, he proceeded to bust through the yacht and jump on the rowboat.

"Careful gray, you couldve knocked over the boat." Chopper shouted. "No time, row." he shouted grabbing a paddle as they rowed faster than anyone lucys seen before.

"Wait, my keys." she cried as gray got annoyed. "What now." he growled. "I need them." jumping into the water, she heard the sound of gray cursing her out, only getting "Goddammit you better hurry back up before I kick your ass."

Finding them near a rock, she grabbed them before swimming back up to the surface. "Got em" she cheered. "Good job, now get on the boat." "Hold on. I need to do something."

**"Open, get of the water bearer." **she chanted sticking the key in the water. **"Aquarius."**

A yellow magic circle appeared before a mermaid with a vase came out.

"Alright aquarius, I need you to get that ship to shore, you got that."

When the spirit tchd, she got angry. "You're supposed to listen to orders, not give me an attitude." She shouted.

"Listen, if you ever drop my key again, you're dead." aquarius threatened.

"Yes mam."

Using her magic, she summoned a tidal wave that picked up the ship and was heading their way. "No wait." grays and choppers pleas went on deaf ears as the tidal wave picked them up and started to to take them to shore with the yacht.

When the tidal wave hit shore, the girls fled out the boat as fast as they could. "You were supposed to wash the boat away, not take me with it." she shouted.

"Whoops, I hit the boat as well." "You were aiming for me."

"Dont call me for a while. I'm going on a vacation with my boyfriend, and hes hot." And with that, she was gone. "You don't have to rub it in."

"Wait wheres gray." she realized. Hearing the sounds of a pipe hitting something, she saw gray walking out of the wreckage with the pipe in his hand.

"I've heard you were a member of fairy tail." he announced. "Yeah, so." pothos retorted sending his men to him.

Glaring at him from his hat, he proceeded to slam his pipe into both of the men with a cracking sound being heard when he slammed it into the man's legs. "My name. Is Gray Fullbuster. A fairy tail mage. And you, are no mage of fairy tail." Everyone ,except chopper, who heard him was shocked at this piece of information.

"So grays a fairy tail wizard."

One of the henchman began to realize who they were facing. "Feathered black hat. Pipe. Trench coat. Pocket watch. We're facing the real deal bora." "I told you not to call me that."

"Thats the name of our target. A former member of the titans nosed guild who was kicked out due to bad behavior."

"If you knew who he was then why didn't you warn me." she shouted, only to get a shrug from chopper. "Oh I can't stay mad at you, you're just to cute." she squealed hugging the reindeer. "Bastard, calling me cute doesn't mean anything." he said while dancing. "Even better, you can't hide your feelings."

"Let me tell you something bud. Never slander fairy tails name again." He growled. "Oh yeah, then take this." **"PROMINENCE TYPHOON."** a tornado of flames covered gray and lucy covered her mouth in horror. "Oh no gray."

"And thats how it goes. The bigger the talk, the weaker the man."

Seeing his men weren't responding, choosing to look at the pillar of flames instead, he turned around to see what they were staring at.

Only to be surprised to see gray walking out glowing green and his flames with green on them were coming out of him. "That the best you got. If so, then your gonna have a ball."

With a quick burst a speed, he took down all the minions in a single blow. "Hey bora. I swear I've seen this guy before. Hes gotta be the real one." A minions shouted out as lucy realized what was going on. "Pothos." She said as chopper gave her a confused look.

"Let me show you what you need to regret by posing as a fairy tail member." Jumping up, he slammed his pole down on bora sending him down. When he landed, he swung his pipe so hard he send bora through some buildings.

"That was amazing. He didn't even use magic. But." His attack had broken a lot more building then he thought. "He went overboard."

Seeing that he was in trouble, he grabbed chopper and lucy before running off to the train station. "Hey. Where are you taking me." She asked.

"Shut you mouth. And deal with the train ride to magnolia." he told her. Realizing where he was taking her, she smiled as she let herself be taken to the fairy tail guild.

* * *

**Finally, I made a chapter and actually completed it.**

**What do you think. Was it shit. Was it alright. Was a good. I dont know, I haven't written anything in a long time and I'm just starting again.**

**Criticism is allowed, however plain old haters and just people who get the, thank you response.**

**If you still want to know what he's going to be using, WAIT TILL CHAPTER 8.**

**I'm probably not going to bring anyone else but chopper from one piece.**

**Also, I shall be doing more fairy tail fics. My mind has been changed. Do not worry.**

**Thats all mates.**


End file.
